


The Ladybug, Angel and The Green Arrow

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Liv, Baby Queen, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Green Arrow - Freeform, Halloween, Married Couple, Married Life, cute nicknames, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Olivia convince Oliver to get in the spirit of Halloween by donning his suit for the occasion. Clearly outvoted, he caves in to their wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ladybug, Angel and The Green Arrow

Halloween wasn’t a holiday Felicity made a fuss over in the past. It wasn’t because of her Jewish beliefs either; she just never saw the need to celebrate the day unless she was getting free candy. One can never say no to free candy, right?

Like most parents, especially first time parents, Felicity’s outlook on everything changed. Halloween, for example, she didn’t see the day as something evil that brought out the worst in people. No, it could be whatever you made it; for the Queen family that meant attending a party at Thea and Roy’s loft among friends and family. It was an added bonus that she could dress their daughter in a ridiculously adorable outfit and have a mini photo session afterwards.

Thea had helped her pick out a ladybug costume. It was different; it wasn’t the typical princess outfit most people grabbed for in the costume shop but it was also age appropriate for a two year old. Liv’s eyes light up with excitement when she saw it too so it was definitely a winner.

Olivia followed her mother down the hall to her parent’s bedroom once she was fully dressed. She was wearing a black onesie and a bright red tutu with black dots, a small backpack that served as the base for her wings, and red ballerina flats. Her pigtails flopped as she walked alongside her mother.

“Daddy’s gonna be so excited!” Felicity gushed with joy. Oliver hadn’t talked much about the holiday or the party. Like her, he hadn’t made a big deal out of holidays with the exception of Christmas. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to lavish their child with an obscene amount of toys and Christmas was the perfect excuse.

“Oliver?” Felicity pushed the door to their bedroom open and found him lying on their bed. A book was in his hands and he looked up at them with a smile. “Hey,”

“You’re not dressed?” Felicity frowned as she took in his attire; a dark blue sweater and jeans.

“Ladybug!” Olivia announced as she ran over to him. He put down his book, scooped her in his arms and placed her down near him. “And what a pretty ladybug you are, Livy.” He kissed her cheek.

Felicity walked over, not as excited as she was before she had entered the bedroom.

“Oliver did you forget about the party?”

“No. I was waiting on you two to get ready.” He answered as Olivia began to run her hand over his beard. For some reason his facial hair seemed to fascinate the young girl.

“It’s a _Halloween_ party.” She said pointedly.

She had dressed up as well.

“Dressing up is for little kids.” Oliver could sense what she was hinting at. His days of putting on costumes were long over although he’d never call his suit a costume out loud.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him when she cleared her throat and he looked up at her.

“You look lovely of course. You’re a… uh,-- he glanced at her outfit but he wasn’t sure what she was going for.

“I’m an _angel._ ” Felicity twirled dramatically in her white dress and matching heels. “The halo didn’t give it away?” She pointed to the silver headband that was acting as her halo.

“Uh, right. I see it now.” He smiled as it just dawned on him.

“You need to find an outfit mister. You won’t make us look bad.”

“It’s just a party at Thea’s place, Felicity. No one is going to be dressed up.”

“The Diggle’s are going as a family of vampires. I can’t wait to see little Sara and her little fangs. Thea won’t tell me what she and Roy are going as. Laurel is undecided.”

“Well that still doesn’t mean _I_ have to dress up, besides I don’t have anything to wear.” He smirked, thinking he had won the argument.

“That’s not true either…” Felicity smiled wickedly at him.

“No, Felicity. Absolutely not.” He shook his head as she began to walk away. He sighed as he picked up Olivia and they both followed behind her.

“Felicity…”

“Oliver, it’s just a party with those closest to us. They’ve all seen you in it before.”

“No. It’s hung up for a reason. What if someone else sees me in it and put the pieces together?”

“Do you really think you’ll be the only one dressed as the Green Arrow honey? People haven’t forgotten what you did for this city.”

“But mines won’t be a cheap copy.”

“No, you’re right. They’ll just think it’s a really good replica.” Felicity left them with that as she went into the basement and returned with a black bag.

They had decided to keep his suit at home with them. Not because he planned on wearing it again, but perhaps for sentimental reasons; he could never see himself parting with it.

“Felicity…” Oliver sighed as he watched her unzip it.

“Just once,” Felicity batted her eyelashes at him.

“Wear it! Wear it!” Olivia began to shout in his arms.

“Not you too,” He said to the small girl. She surely took after her mother at times.

With both Queen girls demanding that he put on the suit there was no way he could say no.

“This is the _only_ time.” He gave in as he sat Olivia down. She clapped her hands along with her mother; both of them clearly proud of themselves.

“I’ll never ask again.” Felicity promised.

A few minutes later, Oliver returned to the living room in his hooded green leather suit and mask.

Felicity smiled as she took in the sight; she had always loved seeing him in it.

“Perfect,” She reached for Olivia’s basket and their daughters hand as she walked over to her husband.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a response. He grabbed the car keys and held the door open for them. He was beginning to walk towards the driver side when he heard something that sounded awfully close to a camera going off.

"Felicity did you just take a picture of me?" He asked.

"You said it was the last time you were wearing it. I wanted something to remember how good it looked on you." She shrugged as she began to fasten Olivia in her car seat.

"Daddy looks cute." Olivia beamed.

"Handsome, sweetie. You say boys look handsome." Felicity corrected her.

"Cute," Olivia repeated.

"Okay, yes, Daddy looks very cute." Felicity laughed at her stubbornness.

"Thank you, Livy." Oliver said as he started the car.

"Mommy is cute too!" Olivia nodded her head.

"And you're just precious, baby cakes." Felicity said from the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just another quick fic idea that popped in my head. Olivia is Oliver and Felicity's daughter (if that wasn't obvious enough lol) from a fanfic I wrote on Wattpad. Her full name is Olivia Moria Queen :)


End file.
